


A Simple Hobbit

by heroiccaptain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Declarations Of Love, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: Bilbo is feeling insecure after the Coronation Ball, as he looks at himself in the mirror thinking he would never be wanted by Thorin. The dwarf king, who unexpectedly arrives in his chambers, disagrees.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 25
Kudos: 172





	A Simple Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this fic to everyone who felt insecure about a little aspect of your body today. I for sure did. Hope this can make you feel a little warm.

Bilbo sat on the wooden chair, right in front of the mirror. Some dwarves were still drinking and dancing in the Coronation Ball when Bilbo went to his chambers quietly. It was an interesting ball, however, as soon as he realised Thorin would be too busy with dwarven politics to come spend the night talking to him, he had no other reason to stay there. 

Why did he expect that, anyway? Thorin was a King and he was...what was he? 

He stared at his reflection and started a whole discussion within his head.

_ Why is my face like this? It's so...argh. And these ears. Could a hobbit have uglier ears? My nose looks reasonable, yes, some hobbits have said that. More than once, as a matter of fact.  _

_ My hair… _

He touched some tips.

_ So many dwarves had amazing long hair, back at the coronation ball...All of them looking splendid royal with their braided hair…It must be Thorin’s favourite type of hair, of course. He must dream of a consort with beautiful braids.  _

_ Braiding my hair would be a joke, look at this. My braids would be so short...like me. _

_ Too short. Without a beard. Funny feet. Cozy clothes.  _

_ A hobbit. A grocer, to be precise. That’s what I am. Thorin was right, back at the beginning. Does he still think I look like a grocer, after all this time? A pretty one, perhaps?  _

_ Bilbo. Baggins. Stop this!  _

_ Why do I insist on thinking I am more than what I am? It's ridiculous. I read too many of those romance books, that's for sure.  _

_ Why, why do I keep dreaming about being his consort? Having him in my arms, loving me at night. Oh, goodness. Me? Bilbo Baggins? Consort of Thorin Oakenshield? Ha! Not in a million years. He’s King Thorin. A handsome king... _

_ And who am I?  _

  
  


“You do not belong here, Bilbo Baggins. You’re nothing but a simple hobbit”, he said to himself in the mirror, out loud.

“A simple hobbit?”, a tender voice coming from the door made his heart skip a beat. 

“Thorin!”

“I could not disagree more”, he sauntered through Bilbo’s chambers slowly, wearing nothing but a light blue tunic. Without the jewelry from the ball, he was a simple dwarf who had just swiftly escaped the ballroom to find his burglar. “What could have made you think you aren’t welcome in my home?”

“Erebor is breathtaking, it really is. I would want to stay if-...It’s far more than I deserve, Thorin”, the halfling looked aside, tears forming in his eyes. “I’m just, just a hobbit. I make tea, boil potatoes, I-”

“Bravely saved my life and selflessly put your own life in danger in the name of all the dwarves who’ll live here, thanks solely to your actions of kindness” 

“Well, that’s an exaggeration”, he dismissed shily. 

“Is it so? Or are you so used to belittling yourself that you don’t realise the greatness of your spirit, your conquers?” 

“Look at you, Thorin. You’re a warrior. A king! And you speak of me as I, as I could ever have a chance to be by your side” 

His cheeks turned red, realising he had just said what he wished for and he immediately looked away, embarrassed.Thorin stared at his image, a smile of profound relief appearing on his lips. As Bilbo turned back to face the dwarf, Thorin’s face lit up as he had never seen before. 

“You have every right to stay at Erebor, Master Baggins. Because you’re the one I want by my side” 

“Me?”, he looked in shock. 

“You, Bilbo. You” 

“Thorin, I know you appreciate me as a friend-”

“Not only as a friend”, the dwarf corrected. 

“Hum?”

“I prayed for your feelings to be the same as mine. I had glimpses of hope every time I saw you beside my bed, taking care of me after the battle. I prayed every night, Bilbo, for you to be in love with me as I’m in love with you. I’ve been far too long.” 

“You-, oh. Oh, Thorin”, the hobbit chuckled in relief, “So you-, with-, me, too? That’s, hum, that’s…”, he smiled softly, looking down. “How could I not be in love with you, Thorin? Tell me, how could I?”

“And you? A simple hobbit, Bilbo? No, no. The bravest and kindest of hobbits. The hobbit who stole my heart”, the dwarf said in a gentle manner, one step closer to the halfling. 

The hobbit ran to eagerly place his arms around Thorin, closing his eyes as he felt the dwarf’s strong arms holding his body in response. 

“I’ve been in love with you since I saw you, stubborn dwarf”, Bilbo hugged tight, as he whispered in his ear. “I thought I would never stand a chance, Thorin. Not with you, not like that…”

“Bilbo, I thought you would never want  _ me _ . I spent nights awake, thinking about you leaving Erebor, fearing your rejection, fearing I wasn’t what you wanted…”, Thorin rested his head on Bilbo’s, losing his senses. “You looked stunning in the ball…”

The hobbit pulled a bit apart and cupped the dwarf’s face. “Not what I wanted? I’m the luckiest of all hobbits and dwarves for having your heart, for following you until here. My heart is yours, Thorin Oakenshield. It would be yours in a thousand lives”

With tears in his eyes, Thorin closed the small gap between him and the halfling. Their lips brushed tenderly, smoothly. As their first touch was a reunion of their souls. 

“I have never been kissed by a king before”, Bilbo stated sarcastically. 

“The first of many. That’s of course, if you want to stay...Stay in Erebor, by my side”, Thorin clarified, a serious tone in his voice with a glimpse of doubt. 

"Oh Thorin, there's nothing I want more in my life!", he let it out as he was holding the desire to say it for too long. 

The tension from the dwarf's shoulders vanished, the words of the hobbit a song to his ears. As Bilbo threw himself into Thorin's arms once again, they both smiled fondly. 

Bilbo Baggins was not a simple hobbit. He was the happiest of them all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
